Too much
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Cherri friendship tag for 2x24 Sleeping with the Enemy


Title: Too much  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: episode tag  
spoilers: all

In a day, because of one man, NCIS agent Chris LaSalle could've lost half his team. Being in law enforcement risk was an every day thing. It came with the badge; you got used to it. Today had drilled home how precious life was; how important family was. Things people took for granted in every day life Chris wasn't taking for granted any longer.

Now after everything with Russo it was early evening and Chris was cleaning the NCIS office. So many things had been shot up there was dust, shattered pieces of metal and glass everywhere. Dusting wasn't going to do much but Chris could sweep and it kept his mind occupied. If he let himself think it'd open a floodgate that Chris really didn't want to deal with right now. Chris wouldn't say he was shell shocked but he was damn close. It'd been a hell of a year and a half and it didn't seem to be slowing any.

Losing Savannah had been tough enough for Chris. Then the Militia had put the bounty out on Pride and Laurel's attempted kidnapping was the most vulnerable Chris had ever seen King. All that combined with finding and reconnecting with his brother again only to have Cade spiral would be too much for anyone. Then to have Russo set the NCIS team up and betray them; especially Merri was the final blow for Chris. If Russo hadn't already been killed by Merri Chris would've hunted the bastard down and made him suffer.

Merri. The thought of his partner made Chris pause in his sweeping. She'd been through so much that year with closing her twin sister's case. Plus she'd dealt with Chris's demons when he was reeling from Savannah's murder. Now that she had been romantically involved with Russo and to have him betray her personally and professionally...Chris knew she'd bounce back but it'd take awhile to heal. Getting an idea Chris put the broom and dust pan away. He grabbed his car keys locked up the office and left. 

* * *

"Need a break from packin'?"

Merri glanced up at the familiar voice and smiled at the person standing in the doorway. She'd left the front door open to get a cross breeze. The sun had set but the temperature had not gone down any. She'd told Chris of her plans to leave town for a few days while the team was on mandatory leave.

"Packing is done but I could use a break from these four walls."Merri replied.

"You eaten yet?"Chris asked.

"Nothing that qualified as dinner."Merri said as she found her purse and house keys. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Surprise."Chris replied as he escorted Merri out and she closed and locked the door behind them "You haven't seen all of New Orleans yet."

A block away from the west side of Jackson square Chris parked the truck. Merri got out and joined Chris on the sidewalk. He led the way down the quiet street and Merri was happy with the companionable silence. A few blocks later they crossed the street and came to a stop in front of their destination. Merri looked up at the two story building in surprise. She'd expected a dive bar or a restaurant that had seen better days but the food was good. This had once clearly been a hotel. The building was typical New Orleans architecture. The blue and green paint had been faded by the sun but the building over all was in good shape for something that looked a hundred years old. On the lower level glass windows curved the left corner of the building showing a packed bar and dining area. Jazz music drifted outside.

"This as old as it looks?"Merri inquired.

"Built just after the turn of the century was originally a hotel as you can tell. Been converted recently to office space and one of the best restaurants in town."Chris explained with a smile. "Come on."

Merri returned his smile and followed her partner inside. Once in the dining room area Merri was pleasantly surprised to see the new owners had taken great care to save what they could of the building's history. New mixed with old with great touches from light fixtures to windows to the shelves behind the bar. The small stage where a band played was to the back right between the bar and the dining room and to Merri it looked original.

"This is lovely."Merri commented as a waitress led them to a table.

"Best is to come."Chris stated.

The hostess led them outside into a well lit large enclosed courtyard. A fountain was in the middle and it was surrounded by lots of tables of various sizes. There was an outdoor stage at the back and a small gazebo sat in the far left corner. The area was enchanting enough for a romantic date but also charming for any other occasion. The the hostess seated them at a table a few rows from the fountain. Most of the tables were full despite it being towards the end of the dinner rush. After a few minutes of studying the menus the waitress took their orders and left.

"Thank you, Chris."Merri said quietly.

"Just a meal."LaSalle replied with a shrug.

Merri shook her head not letting him escape the compliment. It was more than just a meal. It was a gesture of friendship that she wasn't going to forget for years to come.

"You're a good man, Chris LaSalle."Merri stated feeling tears prick her eyes and she blinked them back.

The waitress returned with their drinks interrupting any further conversation. After the waitress left once more Merri leaned back in her chair and looked around at the pretty courtyard. So much had happened in the last few days that Chris knew Merri needed a breather. She needed more than that but sitting here for a few hours with a good friend would do her a world of good. 

* * *

_"You're a good man, Chris LaSalle."_

Merri's words echoed through Chris's thoughts as he watched his friend take in the old courtyard. Bruises were starting to show on Merri's arms from the fight with Russo. He was sure there were more bruises that he couldn't see from what he had pieced together of the fight. Merri hadn't told him much but from what he had learned from Loretta and the injuries Chris was seeing Merri had been damn lucky.

Loretta had told him Russo had been shot at close range; less than twenty feet. Chris hadn't liked the idea of Merri going undercover to start with. If Russo was ruthless enough to betray his country he wasn't going to leave any loose ends. Chris had faith in his partner that wasn't the issue. She'd been through enough with the investigation into her sister's death. To have to swallow Russo's betrayal on top of that and pretend to like the guy was a tall order for anyone. The food arrived interrupting Chris's thoughts and he smiled at Merri.

"Some of the best food in the city."Chris explained.

"Smells wonderful."Merri replied.

Chris was happy to see Merri ate nearly her entire meal. He was knew what stress and physical trauma could do to an appetite. It was a good sign.

"How about dessert?"The waitress prompted once the meal was done and dishes cleared away.

"I'm good."Chris replied with a shake of his head. "Merri?"

"Couldn't eat another bite. Was very good though."Merri replied with a smile.

The waitress nodded placed the bill on the table and left.

"You haven't asked me anything about what happened."Merri stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Knew you'd talk when you were ready."Chris replied quietly.

"I should've seen what he was sooner."Merri said as she leaned back against the chair folding her arms across her chest. "He put the charm on when I was in D.C."

"He fooled a lot of people, Merri."Chris commented."You kept him from hurting anybody else; focus on that."

"Sebastian gave me a stun pen."Merri explained as she met her partner's gaze. "It's what gave me enough time."

"A stun pen?"Chris repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Totally James Bond stun pen."Merri said with a grim smile. "He thought I might need it; he was right."

"I owe him a beer."Chris commented solemnly

"We both do."Merri agreed softly.

A few more moments of silence overtook them and it gave Chris the time to think he'd been trying to avoid earlier. Memories of how close the NCIS family had come to losing one or more of their own. He could still hear King ordering Percy off the boat. Could see the Coast Guard captain refusing ordering guns to train on the boat.

"You okay?"Merri asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, just thinkin' how different things could've went today."Chris said with a sad shake of his head."Too close on a lot of counts."

"I know."Merri acknowledged. "But we made it."

"Yeah, we did."Chris said with a nod and smile. "Ready to go?"

"Sure."Merri replied as she stood. "Thanks for showing me this place it is a lovely bit of New Orleans history."

"Glad you liked it."Chris commented as he left the correct amount of money for the bill on the table.

Chris and Merri threaded their way through the dining room and bar area and out the front door. They walked back to Chris's truck. Just before they reached the truck Chris stopped and turned to look at his friend. Merri truly was one of the strongest people he'd ever met. She also had a kind heart. Merri looked at him quizzically wondering why they stopped.

"You're going to be okay, Merri."Chris stated softly.

Merri smiled briefly but Chris saw it didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked away from him watching the people walk on the sidewalk across the street.

"It's going to take awhile."Chris continued. "But you will get past this. You're a good agent, Merri don't let him take that. He ain't worth it."

"Thank you."Merri said turning back to face her partner.

"Any time."Chris replied as they started walking again. "Partners look out for each other."

"Don't let this go to your head."Merri began. "But you're the best partner I could have."

"Back at you."Chris commented as he placed an arm around Merri's shoulders.

end


End file.
